


Blood and Arsenic

by Nunchi_Writes



Series: Nunchi's One Shots [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, F/M, Murder, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunchi_Writes/pseuds/Nunchi_Writes
Summary: *REQUESTED (on Tumblr)*“Hi! Oh lord you suddenly opened your request box! I can’t even think! Could you write a Baekhyun, or a Sehun fluffy Vampire AU (you can choose which one xD) (coz they both heartless jerks in DA And The Coven XD) where the reader was actually on bad terms with them before and and they actually hurt her really bad, and now that they’re together and utterly in love, he can’t stop feeling guilty until the superhero reader steps in. Or something, you don’t really have to do this tho! I LOVE YOU!”





	Blood and Arsenic

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@nunchiwrites](https://nunchiwrites.tumblr.com) to see if either me or Kara are taking requests!!

 

> **_*One year ago_ ***

 

The bell rang inside the small bookstore you worked in, signalling the entry of a new customer.

 

“Hello!” You chimed, turning around the corner of the checkout desk towards the door to greet them. “What can I do for you?”

 

As you peered behind one of the bookcases, your eyes fell upon a familiar face.

 

“Oh, hello again,” You bowed slightly, smiling brightly. “Looking for the usual?”

 

The boy was a regular, though you didn’t know his name. He always came in the same apparel: a jacket, jeans, and a ball cap that pressed his bangs down into his eyes, making his face indiscernible. He was always soft spoken and rarely involved himself in small talk, but came by the store every friday, looking through the store’s poetry and classics section for new material. He was quiet, but always very considerate and kind, bringing you a cup of tea from the coffee shop down the street once a month or so.

 

In response to your question, the boy nodded briskly, keeping his gaze towards the ground.

 

After you had helped him select a few books of his choosing, you scurried over to the register, ringing up the cost and placing his books in a bag.

 

As he took the bag from your hands and began to leave, he stopped himself.

 

“Have you ever read anything from Frantisek Halas?”

 

The boy’s sudden voice surprised you. The mere fact that he had spoken nearly caused you to jump out of your skin.

 

You stuttered over your words, in shock that he had initiated conversation. “I- I, uh, can’t say that I have.” You let out a short, nervous laugh, giving him a bright smile.

 

“I thought I saw a good collection of his at the end of the isle.” His gaze was kept low as he pushed the handle of the glass door, about to leave. “You should read it sometime.”

 

The bell rang again, signalling his exit.

 

You released a breath you didn’t know you had been holding. His odd speech had caught you off guard, and soon, your curiosity got the better of you. Walking down the poetry isle, you located the book containing Halas’s poems. Your eyes widened as you saw a bright yellow bookmark sticking out from the top. Upon pulling it to it’s marked page, a small slip of paper fell to the ground.

 

Your eyes flickered to the title of the poem before you felt the urge to pick up the piece of paper from the ground.

 

 

> **_Confession_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Touched by all that love is_  
>  ** I draw closer toward you  
>  Saddened by all that love is  
>  I run from you  
>    
>  Surprised by all that love is  
>  I remain alert in stillness  
>  Hurt by all that love is  
>  I yearn for tenderness
> 
> ****_Defeated by all that love is_  
>  at the truthful mouth of the night  
>  Forsaken by all that love is  
>  I will grow toward you.

 

You felt your heart beat faster after reading, and immediately bent down to pick up the note.

 

“Would getting tea together one day be alright with you?”

 

You brought your hand up to your lips to hide the giddy smile on your face. You knew that the next time you saw him, you would be more than happy to accept his date.

 

But, as the world began to weigh down with the oncoming frost, so did your heart.

 

The following friday, the boy did not return.

 

Two weeks later, as you turned on the evening news, it was reported that he had gone missing.

 

A month after that, and the police had counted him as dead.

 

* * *

 

 

> **April 11**

 

The bass thudded uncomfortably in your ears, the thunderous rhythm of the club causing every fiber of your being to vibrate against your will. You clung to the pillar at the edge of the bar as if it was a life raft, sending silent prayers to anyone listening for a way out.

 

You were new to the city scene, offered a brand new start away from your podunk town with an available job position. Finding it hard to fit in, it wasn’t a surprise that you didn’t make any immediate friends. Your roommate, Soojin, ever the perpetual party-goer, had been trying to incorporate you into her evening plans ever since the two of you met. She could barely go a night without explaining in great detail every aspect of nightlife in the city, explicitly stating which places to “hit up” and which places to avoid at all costs.

 

“Under no circumstances whatsoever are you to go to Arsenic Inn,” She had warned you with a surprising amount of severity. “It’s a hotspot for creeps and gang activity. Besides, it’s nearly impossible to get in, even if you wanted to.” Then, she would pipe back up to her cheery self. “You should just join me at Elysian- it’s the place to be on weekend nights.”

 

Saying you were hesitant towards her offers was an understatement.

 

Yet, here you were.

 

Or, more correctly, here you  _weren’t_.

 

You didn’t really know where you were. You had followed the directions your roommate had texted you to meet her at Elysian, but the destination you found yourself at had no sign outside. You could feel the bass from just beyond the glass doors, but before you could even pull out your phone to call your roommate to check, the two bouncers at the front began to scan you up and down discriminately. After one of them brought what appeared to be a microphone up to their lips, you were whisked inside, no entrance fee paid.

 

And now, here you were, clad in the dress your roommate had lended you that was generously snug in all the places you were uncomfortable with it being. Your phone was now on 7%, and although you were advantly texting your roommate for help, you were getting no responses.

 

After ten minutes, your phone lit up. You unlocked it in a flash. Squinting, you read your roommate’s text.

 

 

> **_Soojin: Yo, (y/n), where you at? I found us two totally hot guys to dance with!_ **

 

Peering out from behind your pillar, you made brief eye contact with the bartender.

 

“Um, excuse me-” You felt uncomfortable having to yell over the thundering bass. “Do you mind if I ask what the name of this place is?”

 

The bartender scoffed, cleaning out an empty glass with a towel. “Lost, are you?”

 

You bit your lip, frozen at the question that seemed more than a little intrusive.

 

“You’re at Arsenic Inn.”

 

Adrenaline pooled at your feet as you swallowed. Swiftly nodding your thanks, you retreated back to the far corner near the restrooms. Pulling out your phone, you typed quickly.

 

 

> **_Me: I followed your directions, but I ended up at Arsenic Inn._ **

 

There was a response in a matter of seconds.

 

 

> **_Soojin: (y/n), you need to get out of there. Now._ **

 

 _…What?_  You tilted your head in confusion.

 

 

> **_Soojin: Rumor is something bad’s going down tonight, so you need to leave ASAP_**.

 

Looking up from your phone, you eyed the exit.

 

You stared from across the club as several men, nine, it seemed, sauntered in through the door. Each of them wore a variant form of black leather, serious expressions adorning each of their faces. They immediately split up, walking in groups of different numbers while one remained at the entrance. From the aura they gave the club as they entered, it didn’t take a genius to know they weren’t there for the drinks or the music.

 

Your eyes narrowed as you decided then and there to risk escape. Making a beeline for the door, you swerved between the swaying, dancing bodies awkwardly. Refusing to make eye contact with the man at the door, you placed your hand on the glass handle, beginning to open it. Before you could breathe in a sigh of relief, however, a large, rough hand gripped your wrist.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” One of the men you saw enter just a few moments ago glared down at you, his brown hair messily styled so that it fell just slightly over his narrowed eyes. “No one is coming in-” He looked you up and down. “Or leaving.”

 

You felt a chill run down past your spine.

 

You couldn’t risk what would happen to you if you made a run for it.

 

What this man would do to you.

 

Ripping your wrist away from his grip, you turned and made a hasty retreat back into your corner.

 

 

> **_Me: They’re not letting me leave_ **

 

Although your phone vibrated to signal a reply, you had no time to read it.

 

Suddenly, the lights went out, leaving only a handful of neon designs on the walls and ceilings aglow. The crowd has stilled, confusion spreading through the masses. Your gaze turned towards the bar, where you saw two of the men from earlier, both wearing black leather dusters. They stood there, as though conversing with the bartender.

 

And then,

 

It came.

 

 **Death**.

 

Faster than you had time to blink, the taller of the two pulled a gun from his holster, firing a clean shot directly through the bartender’s head.

 

Screams ripped out across the masses as immediate panic set in.

 

One of the men walked casually towards the center of the club.

 

“Clear this place out, boys.” His voice held no emotion. “Kill any witnesses.”

 

Your blood ran cold as you froze in fear.

 

Everyone began to run in different directions, fleeing to any exit available.

 

But, like moths to a flame, the men in black were waiting for them.

 

At every exit, two or three of the men were stationed, ready and waiting for the masses to come to them.

 

It was then that you saw it.

 

You watched in pure terror as each of the men’s canines lengthened to an inhuman extent. It took only seconds before they began to tear into the helpless crowds. Your back slid down against the wall as you watched each of the men rip into their victim’s throats mercilessly.

 

Your heart racketed inside it’s cage as your mind drew up a blank.

 

You were trapped.

 

They were killing everyone.

 

And they were going to kill you, too.

 

Your eyes flew to the wall adjacent to your own; the bathroom. The likelihood of it having a window or back door was extremely unlikely, however.

 

The screams of those around you echoed in your mind as you fought to give direction to your body.

 

It was then that you saw him.

 

Or, more accurately,  _he_ saw  _you_.

 

He was one of  _them_ , a black jacket to match his jet black hair. His eyes were glowing from across the club as they met your own.

 

You had been found.

 

And yet, as he glared at you from across the floor, no one moved. Both of you remained as still as stone, as though he was just as afraid to approach you as you were of running.

 

* * *

 

_He felt incapable of moving as he saw her there, huddled against the back wall._

_Her heartbeat was racing at an abnormal rate, the fear no doubt dousing her system with adrenaline. With the need to survive._

_There was something in her eyes. A story. Chapters. A past that was so full of hopes and dreams. Something behind the terror in her gaze that stung what remnant of humanity was left inside of him._

_“Baekhyun!” Suho yelled from across the club, tossing the lifeless corpse of a girl from his grasp to the ground. He then nodded towards the trembling girl huddled against the wall. “I_ said _, no witnesses.”_

_By the time Baekhyun had turned his head to look back at the girl, she was on her hands and knees, scrambling with fearsome determination towards the bathroom door._

_Clenching his fists, Baekhyun began to walk across the floor. He saw you make it into the bathroom, shutting it forcefully behind you. Once he made it to the door, he placed his hand tenderly on the handle._

_Locked._

_Baekhyun took a deep breath, drowning out the screams around him to hone in on her vitals alone._

_Her breathing._

_Her heartbeat._

_Her broken sobs._

_Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat as his closed his eyes._

_He could do this._

_He could do this._

_He could do this._

_Opening his eyes with a snap and sharpening his gaze, his grip on the handle tightened, easily snapping it and rendering the lock useless. He then kicked the door open, leaving it hanging loosely from its hinges._

_As soon as he entered, however, he felt the same sting he had felt earlier, halting him in his tracks._

_The girl had been ferociously attempting to open the barred window, but with no success. She whipped around, pressing her back against the tile wall as violent sobs began to escape her._

_The sting was becoming painful._

No _. Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheek, clenching his fists as he hardened his resolve._

_He could do this._

_The girl slid down the wall as he began to walk towards her, crumpling into a heap with no escape._

_Baekhyun felt the foreign burning sensation at his gums, allowing his canines to lengthen as he crouched down beside her._

_He could do this._

_“Please-” The girl choked. “P-Please don’t.”_

_Baekhyun looked up to meet your eyes, almost immediately regretting doing so._

_Her eyes were so full of hope, of innocence, of life._

_His, on the other hand, showed who… No,_ what  _he was._

_What he had been turned into just a few weeks ago._

_What he was forced to become._

_A_ monster _._

_The others had accepted their rank as creatures of the night. They had years, if not centuries of time to come to terms with their own violent, merciless ways._

_Not him._

_Looking at her, trembling there, he knew there was no other option._

_He couldn’t do this._

* * *

 

You laid there, as still as stone, expecting to welcome death at the hands of the inhuman being before you.

 

His red eyes stayed in direct connection to yours, yet just as before, he made no move to attack.

 

He simply, stayed there, gazing into your eyes as if he could read every thought you’d ever had.

 

And then, as quick as your heart was beating, he was gone.

 

As soon as you had blinked, the bathroom door was closed, and you were alone.

 

Remaining frozen on the damp, soiled tile floor, it wasn’t long before you heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

 

“It’s done.”

 

“Are you sure? I was positive I could smell-”

 

“There’s several in hiding that are still alive. It’s no doubt you’re smelling fresh blood.”

 

“And there’s none left in the bathroom?”

 

“I said it was taken care of.”

 

“Gotta hand it to you, Baekhyun. I didn’t expect a newbie like you to be able to do it.”

 

“Let’s just finish the job.”

 

After that, there was only silence.

 

You were alone.

 

* * *

 

 

> **June 20**

 

You were walking a mere two blocks to the nearest convenience store. The moon peered behind thick layers of cloud, giving you light where the burned-out street lights hadn’t.

 

You knew someone was following you.

 

You held the small switchblade at the end of your keychain tightly, a small sense of relief washing over you as you realized your paranoia was not in vain.

 

As the footsteps neared you whipped around, holding the blade out in front of you.

 

To your surprise, however, the man that stood before you was older, on the larger side, and clad in a black hoodie and mask.

 

He wasn’t one of  _them_.

 

But, you realized as the man pulled a handgun from the back of his pants, he might just as well have been.

 

Being woefully ill prepared to defend yourself against a gun, you were rendered helpless.

 

“Hey sweetheart,” The old man chuckled, the alcohol on his breath reaching you even from the distance that separated the two of you. “You’re gonna put that little toy of yours down, and you’re not gonna put up a fight.”

 

You didn’t move.

 

The man frowned, chambering the round of his gun.

 

“Do you wanna die? Do you,  _bitch_?”

 

You clenched your fists, trembling in place as you held your ground.

 

“Alright then, bit-”

 

A black figure whizzed right past you as the man’s yell was silenced, replaced by a sickening gurgle.

 

You stumbled backwards in shock as you realized that someone was now on top of the man, piercing his neck and draining the life from his eyes almost instantaneously.

 

Immediately, you recognized who- no-  _what_ it was.

 

Soon, the old man’s feet had stopped twitching, and the dark figure stood to his feet.

 

Slowly, he turned to you. His eyes were glowing a bright, almost neon red.

 

And yet, there was almost a sense of familiarity within them.

 

A sense of…  _safety_.

 

Then, just as soon as he had came, he vanished.

 

And you were alone.

 

* * *

 

 

> **August 2**

 

_Baekhyun felt as though his veins were coursing with liquid fire. His mind was screaming at him, causing his balance to falter and for him to stumble through the alley streets. It felt as though his feet were filled with lead, his vision waning in and out of black and red hues._

_He needed blood._

_He hadn’t fed since that night._

_The night he had followed her back from the convenience store._

_The night he ripped into that bastard’s throat the moment he threatened her._

_He didn’t know what had come over him. He had never attacked anyone before. Something deep within him, a switch, perhaps, was flipped, giving him no choice but to kill the son of a bitch who aimed his firearm to her heart._

_It had been a month since then. An entire month since his last feed, yet he knew he could never bring himself to feed on an innocent._

_He was a new vampire, not even a year old, and the hunger was becoming excruciating._

_As much as his heart was screaming at him to turn away, his instincts were commanding him to continue forwards to his destination. The mere scent of her was driving his senses mad, his instincts convincing him that she was the only option. The only one he could go to._

_And so here he stood, directly at the foot of her apartment door._

_Intoxicated with both fatigue and desire, he raised his hand to the door, knocking abrasively._

_The minute she opened the door, he stumbled straight through it. He tumbled into her living room, and taking her with him as he rushed forwards. He gripped her shoulders painfully tight, pushing with aggressive speed until her back hit the wall. His eyes flashed red as the hunger stung deep at the roots of his canines._

_Her mouth moved to indicate she was speaking, pleading, begging, yet the only noise he could register was the thundering of her heart as it pumped life into her veins. The fear in he saw in her eyes, however, made him feel as though a stake was being driven through his heart._

_He didn’t want this._

_He wanted to stop himself._

_But, feeling as though he was possessed by the monster he could no longer control, he felt powerless to stop it._

_Although the terror was evident in her every movement, she made no effort to resist._

_Maybe she knew it was pointless._

_Maybe she thought it would all be over soon._

_And as Baekhyun’s eyes locked onto the vein protruding from the pulsing artery on her neck,_

_It was._

 

* * *

 

You awoke with a start, your eyelids flying open whilst your body remained still as stone, your lungs heaving for hair. Fiery pain shot through the base of your skull, causing you to clench your teeth in mass discomfort. You released a sigh as gently as you could, clenching your eyes shut at you felt the brunt of the pain originating at a tender spot on your neck.

 

Your eyes shot open once more, this time noticing the familiar, white flake pattern of your ceiling. Keeping the rest of your body still, you reached your left hand around whatever material you were currently laying on top of.

 

_I’m… on my couch..?_

 

You attempted to tilt your head to the left, immediately retracting as excruciating pain coursed through your neck. You released a silent scream, your hand flying to where the pain was coming from.

 

There was something soft.

 

_…Gauze?_

 

Your fingertips brushed the prickly, sticky texture of the medical tape that was holding the bandage in place. Shutting your eyes, you flinched when your fingers applied too much pressure.

 

“It-… It’ll heal.”

 

Your eyes flew open at the sound of a foreign voice and immediately you tried to sit up. You recoiled almost instantly as the pain returned, your head becoming dizzy in light of your current panic.

 

“No no no-” As you blinked, a figure was at your side, kneeling beside the couch and placing a hand at your shoulders to ease you back down. “Try not to move- I- I promise the pain will go away soon.”

 

With all of your senses, including vision, disorientated, you struggled to focus on the boyish figure that was beside you. His face waned in and out of focus, but as it cleared, your heart leapt into your throat.

 

“It’s- it’s you-” Panic and adrenaline was pumping through your veins now, and despite the pain you bolted upright, pushing yourself away from him with as much strength as you could muster.

 

The boy extended his arm towards you but you lashed out, scooting towards the other side of the sofa as fast as you could. The mixture of pain, nausea, and fear intoxicated your brain, and in turn, your balance. You tumbled off of the couch to the floor, the hardwood sure to leave bruises on your forearms and elbows. Your neck was throbbing now and you clutched it, hoping to gain some form of relief as you continued to scoot yourself ungracefully to the far corner of the room.

 

“P-Please calm down.” You watched as he walked towards you slowly, hands held up in surrender as though he was closing in on a frightened animal. “I’m not going to hurt you- I’m wont hurt you, okay?”

 

“You…” Your hand flew to the gauze on your neck, your gaze meeting his; glowing and inhuman. “Did you do this?” Tear began to well up in your eyes. “Did you do this to me?”

 

The boy looked defeated as he crumpled to the ground on his knees.

 

“I… I… It-… It was an accident…” His voice was low, his eyes full of sadness. “I swear I never meant to harm you- or the man in the alley- or anyone!”

 

You brought your knees up to your chest, your breathing rapid. “What… What are you?”

 

The room went silent as the dark haired boy looked down at his trembling hands.

 

“A monster.” He whispered, almost too quiet for you to hear. “An atrocity that shouldn’t be allowed to exist.”

 

And just like that, he was gone again, leaving only a gentle breeze in his wake as he leapt from the open window.

 

 

* * *

 

 

> **August 5**

 

This time, it was only three days before you saw him again.

 

You still had not been able to tell your roommate the truth. What could you have said that wouldn’t put you in a mental hospital? You played it off saying that you tripped in the kitchen, in the same sense that you had played it off saying you escaped the club through the bathroom window.

 

By now, your wound had almost healed completely, a mere scab in the place of a bite mark.

 

Taking in a deep breath, you clenched your fist around the trash bag tighter as your other hand hovered above the door handle.

 

It’s just the trash, (y/n), it’s just the trash.

 

Upon a harsh exhale you twisted the doorknob and flung open the door, proceeding to run down the wooden steps towards the dumpster that was just down the street. The humid night air clung to your skin uncomfortably as you skipped down the steps in your slippers. Scurrying as quickly as you could, you speed-walked to the end of the road and tossed the bag into the designated bin, turning on your heels and preparing to book it back inside.

 

That’s when you heard it.

 

A groan. The noise made from someone in pain.

 

Coming from right behind you.

 

You clenched your fists at your sides as you slowly turned around.

 

Squinting in the dim light the old street lamps provided, you brought your hand up to your lips in shock as you saw someone’s leg sticking out from behind the bulking dumpster. Slowly, you crept forwards, jumping a little as the foot twitched and the low moan sounded again, this time softer…  _weaker_.

 

As you rounded the corner of the dumpster, you failed to hold back your gasp.

 

It was  _him_.

 

Blood was pooling from a gaping wound on his abdomen- a wooden stake. His fingers clutched around it, slipping futilely as he attempted to pull it from where it was lodged.

 

Before logic got the better of you, your conscience spoke, darting forwards to kneel beside him.

 

“Oh my god…” Your hands hovered around the wooden shard, not daring to touch for fear of making it worse. “What ha-… Who did this to you?”

 

Before you heard a response, however, you saw the boy’s eyes roll to the back of his head, his breathing becoming severely labored.

 

“Oh god- oh god, oh god, oh god-” You rushed to grab his shoulders, pulling him from the trash heap he had been hiding in. Using what strength you had within you, you lifted him to his feet, wrapping one of his arms around your shoulder to support his weight. “Just hang on, alright?”

 

Determination and panic were the sole factors that allowed you the strength to carry him up the stairs to your apartment. Blood was seeping everywhere, through everything, and you knew you had to act fast. After struggling to unlock the door, you opened it and staggered towards the couch where you deposited the limp frame you held. Pulling his feet up onto the sofa, you examined the extent of his injury.

 

Sweat had accumulated across his forehead, his breathing came labored. You ran into the kitchen to wet a washcloth, hurrying back to swipe gently at the boy’s face. After setting the washcloth aside, you examined his face more closely. He was pale; deathly so, with jet black hair in stark contrast to his complexion. Without thinking, you extended your hand to brush the bangs out of his eyes, nearly screaming as his hand flew to grip yours with inhuman speed.

 

His eyes shot open.

 

“Kill me…  _Please_ …” His gaze was wide and afraid. “Please… Just let me die… I deserve it, I-…”

 

He swallowed, pulling your hand closer.

 

“I’m a monster.”

 

Although you still felt fear,  you met his gaze with confidence as you spoke.

 

“You deserve to die just as much as I did back inside that club.”

 

His eyebrows lifted, confusion mixed in his eyes.

 

“You saved me- spared me and hid me when I was supposed to die.” You continued, trailing off as your voice softened. “And in the alley… That man-” You bit your lip and looked away, cutting yourself off at the memory. You took a deep breath. “I may not know who, or  _what_ , you are…”

 

You looked up, reconnecting your gaze with his.

 

“-But I do know that you are not a killer.”

 

Thick silence filled the space between you.

 

“I… I don’t know what I am anymore.” He whispered. “My life… My  _humanity_ was taken from me… And now, I just don’t know anything anymore. Nothing, except that the moment I saw you, I knew you didn’t belong there, I couldn’t let anything happen to you. The others… The way they killed-… No…  _Slaughtered_ , dozens of people…”

 

The silence returned as neither of you knew what to say.

 

It lasted for what seemed like hours before you felt the courage to speak.

 

“Thank you.”

 

His eyes widened, a mix of surprise and shock within them.

 

You looked down at your lap and let out a short, sarcastic laugh, smiling softly.

 

“Thank you, for saving my life.”

 

“I don’t deserve such gratitude, not after what I did to you.” His face became pained. “I can never forgive myself for that.”

 

“But  _I_ can forgive  _you_.” 

 

He seemed to stun to speak, and you gave pause.

 

“Now, about this piece of wood,” You smiled weakly, turning your attention to the stake that was still lodged in his abdomen, “I know I’m no doctor, but I’ve taken a few classes and I’m positive that as long as we-”

 

You were cut off as you felt the boy’s fingers close around your wrist.

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

You turned your head to meet his intent gaze as he lay immobile on your couch, your eyes wide.

 

“It’s Byun Baekhyun… My name.”

 

You sent him a gentle smile.

 

“Well, you’ve done more than enough to assure me of one thing.”

 

His eyebrow twitched in curiosity.

 

“You are no monster, Byun Baekhyun.”

 

You saw his eyes soften just slightly, which immediately caused your heart to catch on itself. You quickly focused back on the task at hand.

 

“Alright, I can’t promise this will be pleasant for you,” You reached behind you on the coffee table to grab a pair of latex gloves. “But I sure as hell know that no one is going to be dying on my couch.”

 

* * *

 

 

> **February 17**

 

She was like a dream to him; so pure, so radiant. She was every part of his humanity that he had left behind.

 

He had vowed to protect her. Vowed to spend every moment of his life making up for the pain he had caused her.

 

Although the guilt was inevitable, it was eased off of him as romantic attraction naturally followed with every encounter they had together.

 

Even though it took some convincing, the coven slowly warmed to the idea of having you as his mate, though he was sure to limit the contact you had with any potentially dangerous encounters.

 

In the beginning, he didn’t understand what had caused him to save her that night.

 

As time progressed, however, he had come to realize something. A distinct, fluttering memory of a time before he had been turned. Of a poem that rang inside his head.

 

 

> _Touched by all that love is  
>  I draw closer toward you_

 

The night at the club was not the first time he had met her.

 

 

> _Saddened by all that love is  
>  I run from you_

 

And what had caused him to save her that night was not pity, but love.

 

 

> _Defeated by all that love is  
>  at the truthful mouth of the night _

 

Baekhyun had always been in love with  _her_.

 

 

_**With you.** _

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE!! Sorry it’s been 824319384 years since I’ve updated, but I’ve found leadership is a full time job x_x so far I’ve had 2 people sprain ankles, 4 get pass out from the heat, 1 fracture a capillary, and 1 sent to the hospital for dehydration. STOP KILLING YOURSELVES GUYS I NEED YOU ALIVE TO PERFORM X_X
> 
> Ok Nunchi rant over. I’ll do my best to work on requests right now, but I also have my SAT next weekend + 7 hour band camp everyday this week + AP summer work I haven’t started… rip… I hope you all can understand!!
> 
> I also hope you all enjoyed this story! I know I promised 1k-3k but you know me… Getting carried away with everything… I hope it was satisfactory!!
> 
> ~Nunchi


End file.
